1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be overcharged or overdischarged during charging and discharging. The overcharge and overdischarge may cause gas to be generated from electrolyte and/or may cause excessive heat, resulting in inferior performance and/or damage to the battery. Thus, the secondary battery may include a protective circuit module (PCM) in order to prevent the overcharge and/or overdischarge. The PCM may act to stop the charging or discharging when overcharge and/or overdischarge of the secondary battery is detected.
The secondary battery may also include a secondary protective device, e.g., a fuse, to prevent the secondary battery from being damaged due to heat. The secondary protective device may respond to heat from a bare cell of the secondary battery, and may interrupt electric current of the bare cell when temperature of the bare cell exceeds a predetermined temperature or when excessive current flows through the bare cell.